You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do
by WhatIfItWereReal
Summary: The only way for this hunt to succeed is if Cas possesses Dean. Yay. *three-shot, mentions of destiel, slight au*
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: It would be awesome to own these characters, but I don't. Anything you recognize from the show isn't mine, although the plot is.

*written for the Give A Read, Get A Read Challenge by mishadmitrikrushniccollins on tumblr*

AN: This is a slight AU where Gabriel sometimes hangs with Team Free Will but other than that is basically the same. It's set sometime between when Cas joins the show and when everything gets super shitty (i.e. nowadays I'd give anything to only have to deal with Lilith again). Sorry I couldn't be more specific on that, but there's really no plot lines from the show here so it's not really relevant.

AN 2: This is a two-parter, and I'm hoping to have the second part up within a week, we'll see. Also, this isn't beta'd because I wanted to get it posted tonight, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Dean was confused. He thought he had just heard the words "Well I could possess you" come out of Cas' mouth. But no, that couldn't be right. Cas knows how Dean feels about angel possession. Plus, even if he had said that, it couldn't be their only option. No way. "Could you repeat that, maybe," Dean said, I thought you said that you could possess me."

"You are correct Dean", said Castiel, "That is indeed what I said. There is no other way to get into the midst of this demon pack, they all know what I look like and there are too many of them for you and Sam to take on alone". Well, that wasn't what Dean wanted to hear. Of course, he and Sam could take all of those demons, there were only a few right? Maybe five. Six at the absolute most.

"Twelve to be exact". Everyone jumped. When the hell had Gabriel shown up? Even though he was inclined to do that after taking a liking to the Winchesters, it still took everyone by surprise. "Damn it Gabriel, why can't you just deal with it then, if you're so knowledgeable. There's no way in hell I'm letting an angel in here. Ever." Sam snickered. If you listened closely, a mumbled "the separate hotel rooms tell me otherwise" could even be heard. Gabriel shook his head. "No can do, Deano. As much as I am maybe, sort of starting to enjoy Team Free Will, I refuse to get dragged into your problems. You start the hint, you finish the hunt". Wonderful. An unhelpful archangel, a still giggling brother, and a totally repulsive (at least to Dean) idea. What an amazing problem solving team they were.

"In all seriousness though Dean," said Sam, who had finally stopped laughing at his own joke, "I don't see any other solutions either. The demons would recognize Cas' vessel, twelve demons is a lot even for us, and Gabe refuses to help". Sam swatted at Gabe. "Plus we need to deal with it quick, the demons are more violent than usual and really getting out of hand."

Dean was still unsure. Yeah they needed to deal with those demons as soon as possible, but he REALLY didn't like the idea of being possessed, even if it was by Cas. "I promise it's not painful, and that I'll heal you as soon as possible," said Cas, "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your safety. I can handle twelve demons just fine. If they think I'm just a solitary hunter, they'll be much less defensive than if they knew I was an angel."

"Well," said Dean, "I guess I see your point. I still don't like it though. But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Sam walked over and clapped Dean on the shoulder. "I knew you'd agree eventually Dean. Thanks for taking one for the team." Dean grumbled and said, "Yeah, yeah Sammy, just let me get this over with." Cas moved towards Dean and placed his fingers on his forehead. With a flash of light and a huge whooshing noise, Castiel moved from Jimmy's body to Dean's. After blinking a couple times, he slowly started testing out his limbs as Jimmy slid to the floor. "I always thought I'd have just one vessel," said Cas, "using a different one now is slightly disconcerting."

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear my brother use a word like disconcerting. This is freaky," Sam shuddered. Gabe patted him on the arm, although he was making some noises that sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter. Cas looked to Sam and explained how long he thought the job would take, and then proceeded to pull on one of Dean's jackets. "Oh and by the way Sam, Jimmy will probably wake up in a few minutes. I would suggest getting him something to eat or at least telling him what month it is." And with that note, Cas was gone.

Sam stared at where his brother-except-not had just disappeared from in a stunned silence. Gabriel looked on warily, waiting for the outburst he knew was sure to come. Five, four, three, two, one, and… "HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP?! THANKS FOR FINALLY TELLING ME RIGHT BEFORE YOU LEFT!" Ah. There it was.

**spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

Cas looked out from his spot behind the edge of a building. It was just getting dark enough that there were shadows for him to stand in, so no one had noticed him yet. The street was pretty much deserted anyway, so he felt good about the mission so far. He could tell that all the demons were inside the old warehouse across the street, which was both good and bad. Yeah, he didn't have to track any down, but it was a lot to take on at once. At least it would be over quickly.

He started to make his way across the street, but stumbled a little bit stepping off the curb. Getting used to a new vessel takes time after all. He quickly righted himself though, and continued on to the door of the warehouse. Great. It was locked. He didn't want to use any of his mojo yet as to not alert the demons to his presence, so it looked like he'd be doing this the hard way. Luckily, Dean's memory had no shortage of lock picking incidents.

Once Cas finally managed to get the door open, he stepped inside. He looked around, noticing that while there was dust on almost everything, the floor was pretty much dust free. More evidence of demons then. He made his way down the main hallway, hoping to get this over with quickly. But of course, why would anything be easy? He noticed a solitary demon further down, probably acting as a guard for the others. The demon quickly noticed him, but instead of alerting the others it ran to attack Castiel. Good. The disguise was working, the demon thought of him as only a human. With one pass of his hand over the demon's head, the demon was smote.

All of a sudden he heard some yelling. Had they realized Cas was here? No, not yet. It sounded as if the demons were just having a disagreement among themselves. Of course they'd be already agitated. Way to make the job even harder. At least he knew where the rest of them were now. Steeling himself for the inevitable, he strode towards the door the noises had come from and grabbed the handle. He slowly opened the door, and slipped inside.

So far so good. The demons hadn't noticed him yet. Cas observed that they were all standing facing towards each other, and also that they seemed to be in the middle of some sort of argument. Oh wait. One of them is looking this way.

"Hey, who's that over there!?" Oh no. That went to shit really fast. The demons all turned their heads as one, and then rushed at Castiel. Apparently one intruder is enough to make them work together again. At least now that Cas has safely infiltrated their base he could use his grace again. No point hiding it now with all of them rushing towards him. He raised his hands, ready to smite the first few to come near him, when he realized that there were only ten. With one dead, there should still be eleven. He knew they were all inside, so where was the last one? All of a sudden, the demons stopped running at him and instead started smiling at something behind him. Why? Cas whipped around, and realized that the twelfth demon had appeared behind him. That would explain it then. Before he could even react, the demon lifted an angel blade (where the heck had he even gotten that from?) and stabbed Cas.


	2. Part 2

AN: So while this was going to originally be a two-shot, I'm splitting the second half into two parts. I guess it's now a three shot if that's even a thing. Sorry this took a little while to post, this week ended up being quite busy for me. Anyways, I'll try to get the last part up soon. I already know what I want to do with it, I just need to get the words out of my brain and onto the page. Hope you guys enjoy this :)

* * *

"So, uh…what do you say to a guy that's been an angel's vessel for an extended period of time and then suddenly is woken up?" said Sam. He looked over to Gabe, hoping for something, anything helpful. "Don't look at me Sambo, I've had the same vessel for _forever _and I've never had to leave it. This is a first time thing for me too." Alright then. Sam decided to just wait until Jimmy woke up to see what kind of a state he was in. Who knew, maybe vessels were somewhat aware of what was happening and Jimmy wouldn't be too confused. Speaking of which, a groan sounded from the floor.

"Ugh….where am I? I feel like I've been asleep for eons." Apparently vessels weren't aware then. This looked like it was going to be an interesting experience. "Seriously though, what's happening," said Jimmy, "I'm so confused". Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you know how you signed up to be a vessel, right?" Jimmy nodded his head. "The thing about that is, once the angel takes over, you're basically unconscious from then on," continued Sam, "which is better for the vessel since otherwise they might see things they shouldn't or can't handle. The only problem is, if your angel ever leaves you're left feeling pretty confused. Long story short, that's your situation. I'm Sam by the way, and this is Gabriel. My brother and I are friends with Castiel and have been travelling a lot together, and Gabe is one of his brothers. And yes, I do mean THE Gabriel, although you wouldn't know it by the way he acted."

That explained some things for Jimmy, but not enough. "So you're saying that angel Castiel is gone now? How long have I been out? And why did he leave? Where even am I?" Gabriel raised his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there bucko. All in good time. This is weird for us too; we weren't exactly expecting you to wake up or even for Cas to leave. Maybe you should get up off the floor and onto a chair, I'll poof up some drinks, and then Sam here can explain." Jimmy slowly pulled himself up off of the floor and plopped into a chair. "Sure, ok, sounds good to me." Gabriel snapped his fingers and hot chocolates appeared in front of everyone. Sam looked at him skeptically, but Gabriel just shook his head and said "Hey, everyone knows chocolate helps with anything, even post-angel-leaving-the-vessel-fatigue." Sam decided to let it drop so he could get to helping Jimmy understand more of what was going on.

"So Jimmy, to answer your first question, Castiel is gone for now. Not permanently though, he'll be back after he finishes up a case he's on. I forgot to mention that my brother and I are hunters with Castiel sometimes helping us with jobs. Hopefully since you're open to the fact that angel possession exists, you can maybe handle what we hunt. Werewolves, demons, vampires, basically anything dark and creepy. Does any of this make sense?" Jimmy looked a little bit, no, a lot stunned. "S-somewhat? I don't know. It's more than a little weird though, one minute I'm at my house, the next I wake up here being told about werewolves. Can you bear with me if I don't get it all?" Sam smiled at Jimmy and said "Sure, this is definitely a lot to take in. We're just trying to help you be less confused, which sadly comes with a lot of crazy background information."

Gabriel nudged Sam in the side and cleared his throat. "Wanna maybe stick to the key points, kiddo?" Sam rolled his eyes but agreed with Gabe. Maybe less was more in this situation. Too much crazy stuff at once could just scare Jimmy. "Okay, so next question. You've been out for a couple of months I'd say, although we're not exactly sure when Castiel took you as his vessel since we hadn't met him yet. As to where you are, welcome to my life of staying in crappy hotels all the time. This gem is located somewhere near Eden, Wyoming. Nothing too exciting. Anything else you want to know?"

Jimmy blinked, looking a little shocked still. "No, no I think that's enough information for now. That's quite a lot to take in. As much as consciousness is nice, it's actually a little bit weird for me since I've been out for so long. Any idea if Castiel will be back anytime soon?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he's been gone since a little before you woke up," said Sam, "and the hunt he's on shouldn't be too hard unless he runs into any problems. I'd say about an hour more at the most." Jimmy nodded his head, looking around the hotel room pensively. Slowly the group lapsed into an awkward silence.

Gabriel suddenly clapped his hands. "Well, as much as I find the conversation right now entirely scintillating, I suggest we find some other way to pass the time. Anyone up for a card game?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and a deck of cards appeared on the table. "I play a mean game of hearts if anyone is interested." Sam and Jimmy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, agreeing that they might as well. After all, they had some time to kill and going outside might be too much to handle for Jimmy right now. With a wide grin Gabriel proceeded to shuffle the cards in the most flamboyant way possible.


End file.
